quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bradlee Family
The Bradlee family of Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts are one of the oldest families in America. Though they are not Boston Brahmins themselves they are of Brahmin stock; they married into the Putnam and Crowninshied families, both originally from Salem, Massachusetts. This is the same family that Benjamin C. Bradlee of the Washington Post is paternally descendant from. Also Bradlee's mother, Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff's grandfather, Dr. Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff, who was from Lipzig, Germany, married Caroline Choate from the political Choate family. Nathan Bradley Josiah Bradlee III Frederick Josiah Bradlee I Quinn Bradlee Bradlee was born Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee on 29 Apr 1982 in Washington, DC. He is the Founder and Community Manager (CM) of FriendsOfQuinn.com. Bradlee is a memeber of the following American Hereditary Societies: *1643 - Ancient Heraldic and Chivalric Order of Albion *1783 - Society of the Cincinnati *1826 - Military Society of the War of 1812 *1881 - Sons of Union Veterans of the Civil War *1894 - Military Order of the Loyal Legion of the United States *1911 - Order of Colonials Lords of Manors in America *1939 - Order of the Crown of Charlemagne in the United States of America *1958 - Order of Lafayette *1995 - Order of the Second World War *1996 - Noble Society of Celts *2007 - Bloodlines of Salem *2010 - Descendants of Sherrifs & Constables of Colonial & Anetbellum American Crowninshield-Bradlee Family Putnam-Bradlee Family Havard Graduates *Josiah Bradlee III *Frederick Josiah Bradlee I *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. *Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee Notable Member Samuel Bradlee Thomas Bradlee Thomas was the one of the sons of Samuel Bradlee and was a Boston Tea Party participant. He was a member of the Massachusetts Charitable Mechanics Association and worked with others like Paul Revere; his brother Nathaniel was also a member. Thomas was also a member of the St. Andrews Lodge of Freemasons. Sarah Bradlee Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. Frederick Joiah Bradlee III Frederick was known as "Freddy" to his family and friends and dropped the "k" at the end of his first name and the "III" and of his name. His parents were Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. and Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff. He was a native of New York and a published auther and an actor on Broadway. Frederic did go to Harvard as well as Columbia but he dropped out when he was discovered by Broadway. He then put that on hold when World War II came and then went back to acting on and off Broadway shows. There were a few shows that were quite successfull, "A Winter's Tale, "The Man Who Came to Dinner," and "Arms and the Man," a long with others. Bradlee was just as good as a writer as well as he was an actor and published a novel, "Esperie," which was published by Houghton in 1967; the novel was about his based on his life in New York. He also wrote articls and verses to magazine. His most notable work was when he edited an anthology which was, "Vanity Fair: Selections From America's Most Memorable Magazine, a Cavalcade of the 1920's and 1930's" (Viking, 1960) Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee Boston Tea Party Participants Capt. David Bradlee Prvt. Josiah Bradlee Nathaniel Bradlee Thomas Bradlee Revolutionists Capt. David Bradlee Prvt. Josiah Bradlee Refferences Books Internet *New York Times Obituary of Frederic Bradlee *Boston Tea Party Meuseum Biography of Thomas Bradlee *RootsWeb.com Individual Page